Harry Potter and the Lair of Wizards
by OO7JamesBond
Summary: Harry and Ron are on another adventure. They venture in Hogwarts and find a secret lair hidden within the school known as the Lair of Wizards, which holds the greatest wizards of all time. Harry has a problem though. Voldemort has Death Eaters after Harry
1. Mandrake Trouble

**MANDRAKE TROUBLE**

It was another beautiful day outside and Harry had just awoken from his bed. He stared up at the ceiling wondering what this day was going to be like. He turned his head toward his bedside table and realized what time it was. He had to get downstairs to water the garden. He hopped out of bed and threw off his pajamas and threw on some new fresh clothing. He made his way downstairs and out the door and then eventually into the shed to get some gardening materials.

He looked around the shed puzzled while scratching his head because the tools were nowhere in site. He looked under and in empty boxes as well as on the wall, but still there were no tools in site. Harry walked outside of the shed and went over to the garden. Luckily, on the bench in the garden were the tools. They were a little rusty though since they had been outside in the rain the night before. Harry went on his knees next to the bench and looked at all of the different flowers that he could plant.

Harry hurried inside and got out a piece of paper and a ballpoint pen and then went outside again. He stood in front of the gardening space a drew a plot to how he put the flowers. He decided that he would take a large rock and place it in the back of the garden and then take some perennials and then put those in front of the rock. "Ahh, what a wonderful idea," Harry said aloud to himself. "If I put those there and those here then it will be perfect," said Harry again to himself. "Harry, Harry, where are you? Oh here you are Harry," said Dudley. "What do you want Dudley," Harry asked with an annoyed expression on his face. "Oh, I just came to see what you were up to?" "Really, now why would you do that?" "You know to make sure that you aren't using any magic on mum's garden. I mean she doesn't want anything to be grown by magic you know," said Dudley. "Yeah, yeah, I already know Dudley. Besides I love to garden and would never use magic on the garden," said Harry. "Whatever floats your boat," said Dudley.

Dudley went back into the house and Harry went over to the bench again after plotting out what he would do for the garden. Harry went into the shed where he had kept the rock and brought it outside. He placed the rock in the back of the garden and then went back over to the bench to take a look at the perennials. "These are just so beautiful," Harry said to himself. The perennials were all sorts of colors including purple, blue, yellow, and so on. Harry dug a tiny hole in the garden and placed one of the blue perennials there. He kept doing this until the area where he wanted the flowers to be was finished. Harry then went back into the shed to see if there was anything in there to help him do some more gardening. "Oh, cool here's a nice large one," said Harry. "A nice large what," asked Dudley. "Oh, Dudley you scared me," replied Harry. "Whatever," said Dudley. "It's a large flower," said Harry. "Well can I plant it. Mum said I could plant a couple If I wanted," said Dudley. "Sure," Harry replied back.

Harry and Dudley made there way toward the Garden. Harry got down on his knees with Dudley. "Dudley, I'll be right back I just have to go check something. What I want you to do is take dig a hole large enough that you think that the plant will fit in and then take the plant out and…." "Yeah, yeah, I know," said Dudley. Harry went back to the shed and went in. Meanwhile Dudley dug the hole. He made it pretty large, but it looked perfect for the flower. Dudley then pulled the plant out and…. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…" It was a Mandrake. Dudley quickly fainted and was lying on the floor. Harry started hearing the scream of the Mandrake, but not enough to faint. He found some earmuffs in the cupboard of the shed and placed them on. He then ran out and went over to Dudley. "Dudley, Dudley, you ok," asked Harry. There was no answer. Harry took the mandrake and placed it on the bench. He then rushed into the kitchen and got a knife so that he could cut it up. He ran outside with the knife and cut the mandrake so that no sound was to be heard of it. He then got a garbage bag and threw it in.

"Oh no, what am I going to do about Dudley," Harry said to himself. "This guy is too fat to hold up, um," Harry had an idea. He went into the shed and fetched a wheelbarrow. He picked up Dudley best he could and placed him in. He wheeled Dudley into the house and then eventually up the stairs, which took a couple of tries. He then went into Dudley's room and gently placed him in his bed. "Ahh, good grief now I don't have to deal with that hunk'o chunk," said Harry. Harry walked into the hallway outside of Dudley's room. "Where did that Mandrake come from any way's," said Harry.


	2. A Warning and A Ride

**A WARNING AND A RIDE**

"That was weird, I wonder how that Mandrake got into the Garden," Harry said to himself. Harry went down the stairs and out the back door and eventually into the garden again. He looked at the garden and was puzzled by the fact that the chopped up Mandrake was missing. "Hmm, where could it be?" asked Harry. Harry searched around the garden and in the shed, but it was nowhere to be found. Harry took a look at the house and saw a shadow move from the left side of it. "Huh," Harry shrugged. Harry started scurrying toward the shadow. "Hey wait, come back," yelled Harry. Harry got to the front of the house and saw the shadow move again to the other side of the house and followed it around. It was as if the shadow was going around in circles. Harry decided to stay at a bush in the front yard until it came around again.

"Dobby?" Harry said to himself quietly. Harry quickly grabbed Dobby and brought him into the bush. "Dobby what are you doing here?" Harry asked puzzled. "Well um, you see.." "And why do you have that Mandrake?" asked Harry again. "Well, I didn't want that fat cousin of yours to know I was here so I planned that he would try and plant the Mandrake and that you would leave at the time," explained Dobby. "Ok, but still why are you here?" questioned Harry. "I came here not as much to warn you this time, but to tell that you must go back to Hogwarts," said Dobby. "But, I already am going," explained Harry. "Yes," said Dobby, "Except that you must make sure that you get there unharmed. I must warn you…" "But you said there were no warnings," said Harry. "Never mind what I said, I still must warn you that Dark Wizards are after you. You must leave this location and go somewhere else where you won't be found, just not here. They will catch you here and they will probably also kill you. As long as you follow these instructions you will be safe," explained Dobby.

Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air. "Dobby, wait," Harry said. "Well Dobby is usually right, a little weird I might add, but he is usually right. I better follow his instructions and find some other place to go."

Harry got out of the bush and went back into the house. He went into his room and started packing his belongings. He then left a note for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon on the kitchen counter which read:

_ Dear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon,_

_I am leaving this letter to inform you that I have left to go somewhere where I cannot tell you. Apparently I am being called in for an early examination at school to make sure that everything is going well. Do not inform anyone of this letter or else something may happen to me. Don't worry (Not like you will anyways), I will probably be back after school this year._

_Signed,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry with his belongings in hand called up the Weasley residence to call for a ride. An hour later Ron, Fred, and George arrived to pick him up. Luckily this time they remembered to put on the invisibility shield on they had a new car. "So Harry, no Uncle Vernon to fall out a window this time," said Fred laughing. "No, not this time," said Harry. "Hop in," said Rod. Harry got into the car and they headed off toward the Weasley residence. "So Harry, why do you have to leave the Durlseys, I mean I know you don't like it there and all, but besides that?" asked Ron. "Well you see if you guys can keep a secret I'll tell you. "We can keep a secret Harry, can't we boys," said George. "Ok then, apparently Dobby came to my house again and warned me that dark wizards are coming after me and that if I get to Hogwarts that I will be safe. He kept saying that I had to get to Hogwarts," explained Harry. "Oh," said Ron. "That is some serious stuff," said Fred. "Yeah I know, but I am still not sure why they would be after me. I never had a chance to ask Dobby because he just disappeared," explained Harry. "Bummer," said Ron.

They had just made it to the Weasly's house and were ready to land. "Everyone please get ready for landing," said George while snickering a little. "Very funny George," said Ron. The car landed and everyone got out. All of them helped Harry grab his belongings. Harry walked into the house and dropped his stuff to take deep breath. "Welcome home Harry," said Ron, "I know that you love this place." "Yes, I do," said Harry. Harry and Ron walked upstairs into Ron's bedroom and put his stuff down.

"So I'll probably be here for two weeks before school starts don't you think," asked Harry. "Yeah that sounds about right said Ron. "So I hear that you have a crush on Hermione," said Harry. "Who told you that," asked Ron. "Oh it was obvious just by the sound of you when you were by her last year," explained Harry. "Yeah, I like her, but I don't know if she likes me, I mean we are friends and all, but I don't know if it can go any farther," said Ron. "Well, you never know. Maybe I can put in a good word for you with Hermione. It might help," said Harry. "Thanks," said Ron while blushing. Harry and Ron continued on through the night talking gossip and finally went to sleep at around two in the morning. When they woke up something was wrong.


	3. Something is Wrong

**SOMETHING IS WRONG**

Harry got up and went into the hallway. He went downstairs and then made his way into the kitchen. "Ohhh, so tired," said Harry with a yawn. Harry went over to the fridge to see if there was anything good to eat. He saw nothing and then made his way over to the cupboard. He took out a plastic container containing some Fruitloops. Harry placed them on the table and then went back over to the fridge and took out some milk and a spoon.

Harry sat down ready to eat when he noticed something weird,

"Huh, why are all of the doors and windows open," Harry asked himself. Harry got up from his seat and made his way over to the open door. There was a little piece of clothing hanging from the hinges as if it tore off of someone. "Lets see here, it is black, smooth textured, feels like a normal piece of robe to me," said Harry. "Wait a second here is some writing," exclaimed Harry to himself. _Bugles Cloaks and Robes – Diagon Alley_. "Hmm that's funny," said Harry. "What's funny," replied Ron. "Why are all of the windows open," asked Ron. "I'm not really sure. I found it like this when I came down here.

Ron sat down where Harry had been sitting and started eating his cereal. "Hey, Ron, are you not a little freaked out about this," Harry said with a angry tone. "Freaked out about what," asked Ron. "About all of the windows being open, what else," said Harry. "Well, I thought you did it," replied Ron. "No, Ron, No, I said that I didn't do it, ok," said Harry. "Sure," said Ron with a mouth full of Fruitloops.

Harry kept examining the door to check for any more particles of clothing and such, but there was nothing else to be found except for a foul stench probably left by Ron, who may have just farted. Harry made his way to the kitchen table with Ron. "So you enjoying my breakfast," asked Harry. "Yeah I am, anyway this thing with the windows what is up with that," asked Ron to Harry. "Well, I am thinking that it may have to do with what Dobby told me about the people, which were after me. Personally I think that they are Death Eaters. This seems like something that Voldemort would have planned." "You're right," said Ron.

Harry kept looking at the article of clothing and how all of the windows were open. Harry went upstairs and in Ron's room and started pacing thinking about the situation. "This isn't making any sense. I mean the windows were open and I found the piece of clothing. I wonder what this means," said Harry to himself. "This means that we have to figure out who did this," said Ron leaning at the side of the doorway. "If somebody wanted me it would have made sense that they would have come in, but probably only through one door and then they would have probably taken or killed me on sight.

Harry was very puzzled at the situation and wasn't sure what to do. "Well, you said before that their was a place in Diagon Alley a clothing place," explained Ron. "Oh, yeah," exclaimed Harry. "Ron go and get the flew powder. We're going to Diagon Alley."

Harry flew downstairs with Ron. They got their robes on and grabbed a light snack as well as a satchel of money. They made their way toward the fire place and stared at it. "So, do you want to go first," asked Ron. "Uh yeah sure. This time if I say something wrong I want you to try and say just what I said so that you can follow me," said Harry. "ok," said Ron.

Harry took the flew powder in one hand and then threw it on the ground while saying, "DIAGON ALLEY," luckily saying it correctly this time unlike the first time he tried in his second year of school. Harry disappeared in the smoke and then it was Ron's turn. Ron got into the fireplace took the flew powder threw it on the ground also saying, "DIAGON ALLEY," luckily saying it correctly as well.


End file.
